villains_wiki_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Mileena
Mileena is a genetic experiment from Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she is a mutated clone of Kitana created through sorcery and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is a major antagonist in Mortal Kombat 2, 3, Gold, Deadly Alliance, Deception and Armageddon and a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9 and the tertiary antganonist turned Anti-Hero of Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Mileena has a very beautiful and seductive appearance yet has a terrifying mouth concealed under her mask. Mileena usually wears an attire with shades of magenta-pink as her color; Her first costume consisted of a simple pink leotard suit similar to kitana's. It was not until Mortal Kombat: Deception her clothes became more provocative and exposed, her first costume she wore a veil in which reveals her mouth underneath and she had her hair in a ponytail, her clothes were just a long black robe which covered her arms and revealed her chest and midriff. She had a black belt around her waist and wore black boots. In her MK9 costume, which is similar to her Deception alternate, it consist of a revealing outfit just like the formers. She wears pink high heeled boots along with a pink mask. The way her costume is designed it reveals her cleavage, midriff,abs and muscle. In Mortal Kombat X, her outfit is much less revealing now having sleek pants and her mouth is much more human like with lips. Personality Unlike Kitana (the person she was cloned from), Mileena is vicious and evil. She despises Kitana and constantly seeks to kill her, feeling entitled to rule over Edenia as Princess in the her place. She is somewhat of an opportunist, making any chance to seize whatever power comes into her hands. She also becomes demented, ruthless and murderous when anyone stands in her way to get what she wants. Although Mileena wishes to kill Kitana sometimes Mileena wants her to suffer first. Mileena wants to follow in her father's footsteps and be ruler of Outworld like Shao Kahn. She also wants everything Kitana has Mileena wants Kitana's throne to Edenia she and wants to be as beautiful as Kitana. In her Armageddon ending Mileena doesn't kill Kitana but instead makes her sister ugly while Mileena becomes beautiful. Mileena's goal in Armageddon is to make herself beautiful and Kitana ugly. But like many other kombatants she also wants the power to rule. Many fighter want the power of Blaze to become gods, the champion or become the best fighters. Some want the power to destroy others want to steal the powers from other fighters. While some want to wipe out evil for ever. Mileena's wish to use Blaze's power to rule is no different from most of the other kombatants and while she wants to also look like Kitana. Mileena if she gets her wish acts like Kitana to fool others into thinking she is Kitana. Mileena is jealous of her sister she wants her sister dead so no mare what Kitana won't stop Mileenafrom taking what she wants. She wants her sister to experience want she goes through Mileena wants to know what it's like to be Kitana and she wants Kitana to know what it's like to be like her. Even though Kitana has suffered, lost her home and family at the hands of Shao Kahn Mileena believes Kitana has to experience the losses of what she has gone through. After freeing Edenia from the grip of Shao Kahn and not being given the right to rule Outworld. With heroes taking everything away from Mileena to protect, defend and save their world. Mileena wants everything taken away from Kitana just like everything was taken away from her. Mileena also seems to enjoy teasing and toying her opponents doesn't matter if they are allies or enemies. She is a skilled fighter and enjoys the thrill of combat she enjoys the blood, bringing pain and making others suffer. Although Mileena wishes to have Kitana's beauty she likes to watch the horrified expressions on the faces of the people who see her face. Mileena likes to strike fear in her opponents and likes to think of combat as a game and as play. Most of Mileena's appearance has the good looks of an Edenian while she has the strength and the personality of a Tarkatan. She has no shame and no regrets about her actions while she enjoys being who she is she feels incomplete without her sister's beauty. Both Mileena and Kitana have a strong rivalry neither one likes the. Kitana doesn't like Mileena because of her sick twited nature and her horrifying looks. Mileena doesn't like Kitana because of her opposite good nature she also doesn't like her because she has what her cloned sister doesn't have beauty and the power to rule a realm. Although Mileena's outfits have become less revealing over the years she still has a seductive personality and still likes to show off some of the good looks she has. She still likes to show off some of her beauty and still likes to wear reavaling clothes. Mileena likes to seduce others with her beauty but she also likes to creep people out after they see her face. Copy TRIVIAEDIT * Mileena appeared in the 1997 film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, ''the sequel to the 1995 film adaptation, portrayed by Dana Hee. She is quite easily dispatched by Sonya Blade following their fight, her neck snapped by a kick in the head. Her name was never spoken in the film, but is acknowledged in the end credits. * In ''Deception, she wore an outfit that reveals more than any other Mortal Kombat character. She even appeared in a special edition of Playboy that used videogame characters. * WatchMojo.com listed Mileena among their honorable mentions on their Top 10 "Female Video Game Villains" list. * An interaction with Johnny Cage hints that Mileena may have a secret relationship with Baraka. * Mileena,Alongside Skarlet,Jade,Kitana,Cassie,Sonya,Sindel,one of the sexiest Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mature Category:Sexy Category:Bisexual Category:Pink Category:Black Hair Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Supervillains Category:Heroes's Lover Category:On & Off characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Attractive Female Category:Busty Girls Category:Queens Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Video game characters Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Hybrids Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Famous characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Tragic Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous